


December 8, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Are you enjoying shopping?'' Supergirl asked.''Does it look like Silver Banshee is shopping?'' Amos muttered.Supergirl glanced at Amos. ''You really don't get sarcasm,'' she said.Amos started to scowl by his daughter. He tensed.





	December 8, 2004

I never created DC Animated Universe characters.

It was after lunch when Supergirl and Amos viewed Silver Banshee using a sonic shriek to cause a jewelry shop window to shatter in Metropolis. They watched while she entered the store and stood by jewelry in a case. They scowled and went to her.

''Are you enjoying shopping?'' Supergirl asked.

''Does it look like Silver Banshee is shopping?'' Amos muttered.

Supergirl glanced at Amos. ''You really don't get sarcasm,'' she said.

Amos started to scowl by his daughter. He tensed.

Silver Banshee's new shriek managed to shatter the case before she took a handful of jewels and ran.

''Good job with allowing our enemy to flee,'' Amos said. One smirk materialized. ''I get sarcasm sometimes,'' he said.

Supergirl refused to say anything while she glowered.

THE END


End file.
